Christmas One Shots 2016
by stace.hopkins.93
Summary: A countdown to Christmas in One Shots. Written from an NCIS:LA Character viewpoint. Will aim to update daily and will complete by Christmas Eve. Authors notes are in bold. Reviews welcomed :)
1. 12 Days of Christmas

**12 Days of Christmas- Sam finds Melissa's list of her things to do for her Christmas Preparations. Sam's point of view. December 1** **st** **.**

I walk into the mission to find Hetty alone downstairs. She, Nell and Eric will be the only ones in work so far. Melissa is usually in with Nell but she's making her own way in today with G apparently. I head straight for the bullpen after greeting Hetty. I'm in a cheery disposition as today is December 1st and that means the countdown to Christmas has officially begun. The joyous time of family and friends, random acts of kindness and unfortunately usually glitter! It's the most wonderful time of the year…

The bullpen is eerily quiet and I savour the rarity that is me first being in. Melissa is an early bird and can be often found first in and head down in files when G and I saunter in. It took a while to get used to the idea but now that it's routine it feels weird for me to be first in at all. I look around at the empty bullpen at my teammates and friends desks and count myself lucky. G is like a brother and Kensi like a sister, Deeks is the joker that people tolerate and Melissa is the go to girl who somehow puts up with us and all with a smile. I look at the files in my inbox and immediately feel a little disheartened. I should have soldiered on last night and got a few more done but Melissa was waiting for me to drive her home so I dodged them. Melissa, who's inbox is somehow empty except for a piece of lined paper with a list on it marked Christmas Prep list in bright red pen. It makes no sense how all four other inboxes can have at least 5 or 6 files in yet Melissa's never fills past 3 or 4. I don't know how that girl does it! I'm intrigued though what does Melissa consider Christmas Preparations? She has no children that I know off and only her father and Aunt to buy presents for family. I look around the bullpen and towards the entrance trying to gauge whether any of my teammates are about to arrive and if I have chance to peek at the list without them knowing. The argument in my head is that Melissa would have hidden it if it was personal but it still feels wrong that I want to read it. I decide to just take a peek…

 _Christmas Preparations List 2016_

 _Attend at least 1 Carol Service_

 _Learn to make Eggnog_

 _Christmas Bake List- Tick off 3_

 _Donate a hamper of food to the homeless_

 _1 Act of random kindness_

 _Write a letter to Santa_

 _Go Ice-skating_

 _Watch A wonderful life (Need to see) and at least 1 other Christmas film_

 _Send a soldier a Christmas Card_

 _Letter to Marco_

These are actually really selfless, I mean donate to the homeless, 1 act of kindness, write and send a card for a soldier? The Ice-skating and carol services are a general one and the baking list is definitely a Melissa thing as is writing the annual Christmas letter to her friend Marco who is again serving this Christmas. I'm unsurprised by her selflessness or that there's even a list. I've noticed she loves her lists especially when preparing for something.

I quickly place back the list as I hear G and Melissa approach. G and Melissa are discussing the date and I hear G remark that he invested in an advent calendar this year. Melissa laughs as she says it won't survive until Christmas Eve and I'm inclined to agree with her. G is a junk food addict which does nothing for his field work.

'Why would you say that?' G smiles as I turn to face them with a smile at the bullpen entrance.

'Junk food junkie.' Melissa comments smiling as she flounces over towards the steps to OPS without turning away from us. I will never know how she can flounce so gracefully backwards never mind not fall over.

'Am not!' G tries to defend himself only for Melissa to look at him and he yields before shrugging that she may have a point as she starts up the stairs to visit OPS and Nell and Eric.

'See you guys in a bit.' She laughs as she disappears from view.

'So what was interesting on Melissa's desk?' G asks as we head for our respective desks.

'You saw?' I look over at him surprised.

'Yes, so spill big man.' He answers as he sits down and sets up his laptop.

'It's her Christmas Preparations list.' I answer realising that was what she was writing last night while waiting for me to take her home. I had wondered….

'She does one of those?' G asks surprised but unsurprised at the same time.

'Shouldn't surprise us, she loves lists.' I laugh. 'She is a conundrum even now.'

'So what was on the list?'

'Just the usual, carol service, films and something about a baking list?'

'We'll be spoilt if she does that.'

'If she does what?' Melissa appears in the bullpen entrance as G finishes his sentence. She's smiling which makes me think she's only heard the tail end of our conversation.

'Baking list of yours, you got a Christmas one yet?' G saves me by asking if there is one although I think it's actually to see what delights we may have to look forward to. Last year it was cookies, gingerbread men and mince pies and they were all delightful. She even did a batch for Kamran's school fete which was a godsend. No doubt I'll be lending her baking skills again this year.

'Thinking Christmas Cookies, Gingerbread men, Mince pies, Peppermint Creams, Yule log, Pumpkin Pie and Fruitcake.' She answers G's question easily.

'And we'll do some carolling' Deeks sing songs as he enters the bullpen in a festive greeting. Melissa rolls her eyes but I notice her smile. Nobody can fault Deeks festive cheer.

'Morning Deeks.' She laughs. 'Somebody knows it's December 1st.'

'Heck yeah, day one of free chocolate for 24 days…. What's not to love people?'

Am I the only one without an advent calendar? Is that all my friends can think about? Well I know of one who has their priorities right….Even if she doesn't realise I know how selfless and kind she actually is.


	2. Ribbons

**Ribbons- Ribbons appear decorating the edge of the team's desks and the bullpen entrance. Callen's point of view. December 2** **nd** **.**

I hear laughing in the bullpen as I enter the office with Sam close behind me. I smile over to Hetty in greeting before noticing the green ribbon that now adorns the wire mesh that is the perimeter of our bullpen. The green ribbon bows that signal the countdown to Christmas which seems to take over the office every year. We alternate each year between green and red. It seems frivolous to me but whatever keeps up morale. Sam goes on ahead of me, quick to greet the inhabitants of our bullpen, the trio that is Nell, Eric and Melissa. Melissa is dressed more casually than usual in the NCIS Hoody that she usually only wears when whatever she's been wearing gets dirty or wet on a mission.

'What's the laughter about?' Sam asks as he heads for his desk.

'Melissa's story.' Eric answers Sam's question casually moving out of Sam's way.

'The story of how I got the hoody and the matching jumper that Abby made me.' Melissa shrugs with a smile. I must look surprised as she nudges me with her shoulder. 'You ok G?'

'Oh yeah… You have a matching jumper?'

'Yep near enough it says welcome to NCIS, it was hand knitted. It's actually rather warm.' She answers putting her hands into her pockets as she sits at her seat. Nell and Eric stay by the monitor.

'Deeks is jealous of her hoody as it is, he'd flip if he found out she had a jumper too.' Eric notes remembering the first time we all saw Melissa in the NCIS hoody. Deeks had joked that if it was standard issue he hadn't had his and asked Melissa could he borrow it. He'd been a little disappointed when he found out they weren't standard issue and that Melissa wasn't going to let him pinch it from her.

'Ouch!' I complain as I hit the top of my leg on Melissa's desk only to get tangled on the ribbon that decorates it. The ribbon is red this time in waves and bows but I notice the ribbon on Sam and Deeks' is green like the perimeter of the bullpen.

'What's up G?' Melissa looks up at me worried.

'Hit my leg on our desk now I'm tangled in the ribbon too.' I answer trying to untangle myself in the process and it's then that Deeks and Kensi decide to enter the bullpen and I hear Deeks snigger at my situation. He stops as soon as Melissa fires him a warning look and Eric and Nell make their excuses to leave after greeting the new arrivals. Deeks dives for his desk but smiles at me and I move as if I will escape. Kensi shuffles past Melissa who is now stood up and assessing the situation I somehow find myself in. It takes a minute but Melissa helps me and I manage to break free from the ribbon and quickly dive to the safety of my chair. It must ruin Deeks fun as I hear him sigh as I'm freed. It's the simple things that entertain him…. I spin in my chair as I reach the safety of my desk and place my hand on my desk to stop myself.

'Darn ribbon.' I mutter under my breath as I grab a file from my inbox. 'Can Christmas be over yet?'

'And you called me Mr Grinch last year for not liking glitter?' Sam winks over at our partner.

'I think G's going for the title this year.' Melissa laughs.

'Wait Melissa called you Mr Grinch for not liking glitter?' Kensi asks.

'To be fair we were making Christmas cards with the kids and we had a mishap with the glitter pot lid….' Melissa explains.

'The kids were calling me that all week thanks to you.' Sam comments.

'I can't help that, you were a Mr Grinch…' Melissa puts her hands up with a smirk. 'I think Uncle Callen will be getting called Mr Grinch this year though. He's already fighting with Christmas ribbon….'


	3. Baking Angel

**Baking Angel- Sam asks for Melissa's help when Kamran's teacher sends home a letter about a school fete after her mince pies the previous year was a best seller. December 3** **rd** **, Sam's point of view.**

I sit down at my desk as Melissa and G laugh at whatever they are discussing. I'm the last of the partnership to arrive as G made his own way into work today. There's only us three in the bullpen as Deeks and Kensi are apparently stuck in traffic. I dive in to my bag to grab out my laptop to set it up for the day and notice a headed letter taped to my laptop. Michelle must have put it there. I immediately grab it out and read:

 _Dear Mr and Mrs Hanna,_

 _Following the success of Kamran's donations for our Christmas Fete last year we would like to ask you for a similar donation this year. Kamran's homemade mince pies were one of the best sellers and raised a great deal for the PTA. We would appreciate it if you could find it possible to once again make a donation. The fete is on the 5_ _th_ _._

 _Thanking you,_

 _Mrs Hope_

 _Headmistress_

Michelle has added a note underneath:

 _Your partner really made an impression on the school with her baking. Kamran wants to donate again. We may need Melissa's help. Ask please?_

'Well you went and did it didn't you?' I laugh as I look over at my partner. The real brains behind Kamran's mince pies last year. G and Melissa stop laughing and Melissa immediately looks over at me confused as does G.

'Who did what?' G asks sitting up a little straighter.

'Melissa.' I tease with a smile.

'What did I do?' Melissa asks defensively.

'The mince pies for Kamran's fete last Christmas.' I clarify.

'What about them?'

'Take a read.' I offer her the letter and she immediately walks over then sits in Deeks' chair and reads it. I see her take it all in and then she passes me back the letter not reading Michelle's note and heads back to her own seat.

'The school's after a donation, aren't those letters common?' She offers.

'So they want you to bake something again this year?' G asks me, making sure he's got the gist of the letter. I'm open to both my partners about extra activities we do with Kamran and school. Melissa offered us some recipes to try last year but Kamran didn't have the patience and Michelle had no time so Melissa made them up for us with Kamran supervising occasionally.

'Yes but it wasn't us that donated it was Melissa. She made the mince pies.'

'Oh.'

'Kamran really wants to donate again but we know from last year that her patience when it comes to baking waivers.'

'In other words, you want me to bake on Kamran's behalf again? When would they need them for anyway?' Melissa susses me out.

'Good deed?' I try. G laughs. We both know she's a sucker for doing good deeds at Christmas. I've read her Christmas Preparations list and it's full of them.

'Did they specify what they wanted?' She dodges my question.

'No free rein from what I can tell.'

She falters for a few seconds, seemingly in thought. I start to doubt that I've won her over. It's a few seconds later when she comes back to me on the subject:

'I'll do a few fruitcakes then. You buy ingredients of course and I get to make an extra one for the team. Those are my terms.'

'Terms to which I agree wholeheartedly. You are a baking Angel.' I smile back at her and notice G smirking too as he leans back in his chair. Fruitcake's it is then. I breathe a sigh of relief. Saved by Melissa's baking once again….


	4. Fruitcake

**Fruitcake- Melissa makes a start on her baking list with fruitcake for Kamran's school fete. December 4** **th** **. Melissa's point of view.**

It's nearly 3pm when Sam brings the ingredients for Kamran's fruitcakes for the school fete tomorrow. I text him the list yesterday of what I needed and I was surprised he remembered everything and even remembered greaseproof paper which I hadn't asked for as I already had plenty at home. The fete is tomorrow and I let the team know that I would be baking today so if they texted it may be a while before I responded but arranged for Sam to pick the fruitcakes up tonight at 9 allowing myself a few hours to get the cakes done. The plan is to make up 4 cakes in total, 3 for the fete and the 1 that I specified for the team when Sam asked me to bake. I can fit 2 in the oven at a time so I quickly get started once the ingredients arrive and as I get started Sam takes his leave. I've already lined the tins with greaseproof paper and preheated the oven to 140°C which will save some time. The margarine was put in the fridge as Sam kept double checking the timing of everything and I didn't want it to get too soft. I head to my fridge keen to start and look at my baking list momentarily for Christmas which is stuck on my fridge door with magnets. Kensi and Nell were asking me what was on the list only this morning at our weekly coffee meeting.

 _Christmas Cookies_

 _Gingerbread men_

 _Mince pies_

 _Peppermint Creams_

 _Yule log_

 _Pumpkin Pie_

 _Fruitcake_

Fruitcake- Check! I open the fridge door and grab out the 1kg margarine tub and eggs. I measure out the ingredients quickly. I'm doing 2 cakes at a time to make it easier on myself. Double the normal weights.

400g of margarine, 700g Muscavado sugar, 6 eggs, 300ml Buttermilk and 700g each of Sultanas and currants with 200g of flaked almonds on the side for all 4 cakes as decoration to finish. I mix everything except the almonds in a large bowl and mix them thoroughly until the mixture is smooth and glossy. I know when it's ready and then spoon the mixtures into 2 of the waiting tins levelling off the surface before placing them into the oven and setting the timer for 3 hours 15 minutes. Now for the wait…

I mix up the next batch of mixture as I wait with the same amount of ingredients. I may as well be efficient in the timing. I check on the cakes when the timer goes and find them to be ready. Whenever I bake I place a place a cocktail stick into the centre and if it comes out clean the cake or biscuits are done. It's a simple method but it's effective. Cakes 3 and 4 go in the oven and I allow the first 2 cakes to cool in their tins. I use the time to write out Christmas cards and answer the multiple texts off Sam and G asking me how the baking is going. There's no point doing nothing while I wait… Cakes 3 and 4 take the same amount of time in the oven and by the time the timer goes off again I have my kitchen cleaned up, the equipment I used all washed up and I'm wrapping up the first 2 cakes in greaseproof paper and foil as the knock comes on the front door. I shout over to come in and that the door's open. Sam and G peer in around the door and G immediately saunters in as the smell of the cakes lures him in. I was expecting it to be just Sam but have noticed G comes over a lot when I bake. I let Sam inspect the 3rd cake for the fete now nicely decorated with almonds on the top like the others before wrapping that one up too.

'They look great.' Sam compliments me. 'Thank you.'

'You're welcome Sam.' I answer him before swatting G's hand away as he tries to pick at an almond on the cake that is meant for the whole team. He feigns hurt but is still smiling. Sometimes I think him and Deeks are like overgrown children when it comes to my baking. I had to kick Deeks out of my kitchen last year when Kensi, Nell and I made cookies.

'What was that for?' G asks me.

'Hands off.' I warn him. 'Team cake not just yours.'

'Good luck with that one…' Sam jokes as he picks up the 3 cakes for the fete and heads for the door. I should have known Sam would leave me to defend that last cake from G's clutches.

'Traitor!' I shout jokingly as he disappears out the door leaving G and I in my kitchen. Now the fun starts….


	5. Paper Hats

**Paper hats- Paper hats appear in each team members inbox. Deeks point of view. December 5** **th** **. Nate visits and offers an explanation for the colour he has chosen for each team member including the Meerkats from OPS Nell and Eric. Deeks point of view.**

'You did not!' Nell argues as the team and I enter the office all heading for the bullpen. We're all arriving at the same time which never happens and the office is practically deserted except for Hetty in her office and a few other agents mulling around.

'Oh he did.' Kensi backs me up.

'Deeks did what?' Melissa joins in the conversation from behind us. She, Callen, Sam and Eric are trailing behind the trio that is me, Kensi and Nell.

'Sang Mamma Mia on the karaoke over the weekend.'

'That's something… I did.' I admit with a smirk as Melissa pats me on my shoulder before passing me to enter the bullpen first. I immediately spot flashes of colour in each of our inboxes and walk over to my desk before picking up the Orange party hat from my inbox. Sam also heads for his inbox and produces a red hat with Kensi quickly following suit and showing the team a purple hat. Melissa's is a lighter shade of yellow and she's quick to get into the Christmas spirit and put it on. Eric and Nell stay at the bullpen entrance together bemused by the unfolding excitement that is the discovery of the party hats.

'Morning. You guys found the hats then?' Nate appears and is quickly hugged by both Nell and Melissa. Callen nods in his direction looking at the deep blue hat that is in his inbox.

'Nate! You're back?' Nell exclaims.

'Looks like it.' Nate answers Nell's enthusiasm.

'You sticking around?' Melissa asks.

'For a few days at least.' Nate nods as he gets patted on the back in greeting from Sam. Nate puts his hands in his pockets and produces two more hats, a green and a pink one and offers them to Nell and Eric. We all settle back into our desks or the bullpen entrance as Nate sits down on the couch. Only Callen and Sam are not wearing their hats.

'So the colour of the hats mean anything?' Melissa asks. 'Psychology of colours I'm guessing.'

'Correct.' Nate looks impressed.

'Each colour means something?' Kensi queries. Sam and Callen both look up from their laptops.

'And?' My curiosity gets the better of me. Why did I get an Orange hat? Surely I'd be more suited to a sea blue one as a surfer. I like the brightness of my hat though.

'I chose a deep blue for Callen to convey his professionalism and loyalty, I picked an orange one for Deeks to convey his playfulness and confidence. I chose a light yellow hat for Melissa to show how optimistic, energetic and joyful she is. Sam got a red one as he's both passionate and powerful. Eric had a Leaf green hat as he's quite fresh and earthy, a real nature lover. I chose purple for Kensi, a vibrant colour and pink for Nell as she can be sweet and compassionate.'

'So our hats represent a personality trait?' Sam laughs next to me.

'That's the idea. The theory is old but effective.' Nate nods in agreement. Now I realise the concept I'm actually quite glad I got the orange one. Melissa's colour suits her best with Eric's coming a close second but I have to admit that Nate chose well for all of us. I question what colour I would choose for Nate.

'Nate would have grey,' Melissa adds and we all look to her for an explanation.

'Grey is a neutral colour, calming and let's face it nothing is black or white with Nate so Grey is a happy medium.'

We all laugh and Nate nods his approval as he then produces a light grey hat from his pocket apparently having a similar train of thought. It's mad how well Nate and Melissa get on. They seem like they've known each other forever and often finish each other's sentences.

'So serious question…. What colour would we pick for Hetty?' I put it out there. I look over at Nate then Melissa who both shrug with a smile.

'Good question Mr Deeks.' Hetty answers, from somewhere behind me, startling me. I hadn't heard her approach and my response of jumping is enough to earn a smile from Sam and a giggle from Melissa and Nell. December fun in the bullpen….


	6. Christmas Crackers

**Christmas Crackers- December 6** **th** **. Sam calls Melissa up to help with his daughter and Nephew as they want to do some Christmas Crafts. Sam's point of view.**

All I can hear is nagging. I have both Kamran and Jacob nagging me about doing some crafts and it's driving me nuts! I wish Michelle was here but she's not.

'Please?' Kamran asks again.

'Kam please maybe later.' I try.

'Now. I'm bored.' She pleads whiningly. Seconds later and my phone is ringing and I answer when I realise it's Melissa who is calling. That's strange.

'Hi Mels.' I answer as Kamran continues to nag and even try to put my finger to my lips in attempt to get her to stop. It proves futile. I find it hard to listen to Melissa on the other side of the line.

'Please.' Kamran moans next to me.

 _What's please about?_ Melissa asks me down the phone and I simply sigh and explain that the kids want to do crafts but we have no supplies and I have no idea what to do to calm them down. Melissa quickly tells me she'll be right over and I'm left wondering what she has planned as she hangs up.

About twenty minutes after Melissa saunters into my house with a brown paper bag in her hands. Melissa doesn't even knock anymore. The kids have not stopped nagging and I'm ready to just give up so I appreciate my partners arrival. Melissa arriving diverts Jacob's attention from me to his honorary Aunt and the contents of the shopping bag. Whenever she comes over she comes prepared with the brown bag of tricks.

'Hey! From defence to zone.' She greets enthusiastically as she walks in and places the bag on the table and Jacob quickly jumps up and dives into the bag pulling out an assortment of items and I smile over at her. Literally Melissa with the save. By defence to zone she means no more being outnumbered and I'm relieved. There's a box, some pens, ribbon and an assortment of little gifts and jokes. I realise her plan as I inspect the box. A cracker making kit that the kids can colour and decorate and make. That should keep them busy for a while and out of my hair, if I had any.

'So you pair… who fancies doing some craft?' Melissa asks the kids as I back away from the table and head towards the kitchen. Kamran is quick to join Melissa and Jacob at the table and look to Melissa for guidance. Finally there is peace in the Hanna household. I stick the kettle on as Melissa explains the plan to the kids. I make a cup of tea for Melissa and coffee for myself and by the time I look back over at the table both kids are happily colouring away and Melissa has the situation under control. I will never know she manages it! I hold her cup so she can see it and knows she has a cup of tea waiting. Jacob smiles as Melissa grabs a pen from next to him and starts to colour her own cracker. I stay in the sanctuary of the kitchen and watch for the next few minutes enjoying the peace Melissa's arrival has brought.

'That's good Jacob. Nice colouring Kam.' She praises as they work.

Once the kids have finished colouring Melissa helps them in turn to make up the crackers. Kamran tries her best but in the end has a little assistance from Melissa when she starts to get frustrated. There are many debates between the three as to what goes into each cracker which Melissa expertly handles as always. Both kids are settled and happy and both seem proud of the six crackers that now lay complete on the table.

'Well we did it.' Melissa laughs as Jacob plays with a stray leap frog from the crackers and Kamran makes bows out of some of the spare ribbon. 'They look great.'

'Wow those look like they could be bought from a shop.' I praise finally leaving the kitchen.

'We had fun… What's next?' Kamran asks Melissa. I immediately look down thinking that the peace is over but Melissa is unfazed.

'How about a movie?' Melissa offers pulling a DVD from her bag and Kamran is quick to take it from her and both kids dive to the TV. Elf. She really did come prepared.

'Sounds like a plan to me.' I laugh as I watch the kids set up the DVD and sit down in front of it to watch.

'Come on I want to watch this one.' Melissa nudges my shoulder. 'If you're lucky I'll share the popcorn….'

'Thank you.' I thank her as we settle on the sofa with Jacob sat between us and Kamran sat on the floor and then watch the Christmas movie with Melissa passing a bag of popcorn to each of us. I'm grateful for such a helpful friend. She is such a godsend sometimes.


	7. Secret Santa Draw

**Secret Santa Draw- The team discover Melissa's advent calendar lives in her desk drawer and they all draw out their Secret Santa. Nell's point of view. December 7** **th** **.**

I look down at the bullpen and down at my friends in the bullpen. Eric is stood next to me and is also looking over the office. The sunlight streams into the bullpen from the stained windows. The team are all working on their paperwork and I can hear Kensi and Melissa talking as they work. I notice Melissa going into her drawer and immediately head down to investigate. She's chewing on something as I approach.

'Have you got chewing gum?' I ask and she immediately turns to face me.

'No.' She swallows whatever she was chewing.

'Then what were you chewing?' I raise an eyebrow and everyone looks over at us.

'Chocolate….' She states unsure and Callen gasps from his desk dramatically.

'Chocolate?' I query.

'Yes Nell from my advent calendar. Day 7.'

'You have chocolate and are not sharing?' Callen adds dramatically.

'Well I needed a sugar rush to deal with this paperwork…' Melissa attempts to defend herself as Deeks smiles. Callen and Kensi both shake their heads.

'Melissa is human!' Deeks exclaims from his desk only to be silenced by stare from Sam. 'Wait Day 7 we've not drawn Secret Santa yet?'

'We're doing it again this year?' Kensi looks to me as if I know what's going on.

'I hadn't thought about it?' I answer honestly. I look at Eric who has now joined me and he smiles.

'I'm in.' Melissa enthusiastically volunteers excitedly grabbing her cap and some paper from her drawer and writing all our names and putting them into her cap. I look around the rest of the team and notice the look Sam is giving Callen and notice Callen shrugging. I will never understand how they manage to communicate without a word.

'Same rules as last year?' Eric speaks up.

'Sounds good.' Sam finally speaks as Melissa offers me and Eric the cap and we each take a name from the hat. She then passes the hat around to Kensi who takes her name out before passing the hat onto Callen and the hat makes the trip around the room and finally back to Melissa with her Secret Santa still inside. We all open up our slips at the same time and I watch Melissa put her hat back into her drawer with Hetty's slip still inside. I look around the room to try and gauge everyone's reactions as it will help me try to figure out who got who in the draw. I look down to see who I drew and immediately dread who I got. I got Callen and he's notoriously hard to buy for. Chocolate or junk food is a safe bet but I'd rather give something that he can keep. Melissa is smiling, Eric and Kensi look deep in thought, Sam is smiling too. I can't read Callen's reaction. He's using his poker face.

'Right you lot we'd better get back to the paperwork?' Melissa breaks the silence and forces the team back into reality.


	8. OSP Christmas Tree

**Rocking around the Christmas tree- the Decorating of the OSP's Christmas tree. December 8th. Callen's point of view.**

Sam and I push the tree into Ops and Melissa and Kensi look at it from the bullpen entrance. Deeks joins them seconds later. We all stand appreciating the tree even Hetty from her office.

'That our Christmas tree?'

'Yeah, who wants to decorate it?' I answer Melissa with a smile. Kensi and Deeks move straight away to the box of ornaments that we have already found still in the burn room where we put it last year. Melissa hangs back as Sam, Kensi and Deeks dive into the box excitedly.

'Hey Melissa, come on get stuck in.' Deeks encourages her as he grabs her arm and pulls her towards us. She allows him to with a smile

'Hold on.' She stops him and dives back to her laptop in the bullpen. We all look at each other in surprise as she types and then a song starts to play. Do they know it's Christmas. 'It has to be done!' She laughs as she bounds over.

'Nice one!' Sam smiles.

'Tunes to decorate the tree by!' Deeks hollers.

'Awesome.'

'Hold that thought,' Melissa stops us and dives up to Ops. We all look at each other confused. What is Melissa doing now?

'What's she doing? Where's she going?' Kensi asks pointing at Melissa who has darted up the stairs taking them two at a time effortlessly.

'Not a clue…' I remark with a shrug.

'No idea.' Sam answers as she reappears with Nell and Eric in tow. Nell smiles as she notices the tree.

'Can we carry on now?' I query with a smile as Melissa pulls Nell over and Eric follows. Nell moves to stand next to Kensi and Eric moves to stand next to Deeks. Sam is stood the other side of Deeks and Melissa stands next to Sam opposite me.

'We can continue. Got to get the whole gang involved….'

'Touche Melissa.' Deeks observes and high fives her.

Melissa quickly grabs a garland of red tinsel from the box and throws it over Sam's shoulder and grabs herself a green one and wraps it around like a scarf. She makes a face at Sam and he smiles. The big guy can't fault her for her spirit, no-one can. She was the same last year. I think Melissa likes Christmas. Kensi and Nell follow Melissa's lead grabbing an item each from the box and placing them on the tree. I laugh as I join in taking one bauble and carefully considering where to place it. I'd much rather watch my team enjoying themselves. Eric and Deeks smile as they watch Melissa, Kensi and Nell laughing and joking as we do the tree. Nell tries to stretch up to reach a branch and Sam steps in and Nell instructs him as to where to put the bauble. She rewards him with a hug as he steps away from the tree. I look over as Kensi and Deeks laugh next to Melissa and Sam as they put some more baubles on the tree. Everyone's having fun. Melissa is singing along and I can't help but wonder is there any song she doesn't know the words too. I'm wondering this as she moves for another bauble ducking between Kensi and Deeks nimbly and then around Eric and Sam to next to me still singing along with the song. I look at her and smile as she takes the tinsel from around her neck and throws it toward me cheekily. I catch it easily and then move to grab her around the waist. She's quick but not quick enough I catch her arm… My hand moves down her hand to her wrist and I spin her and she spins back in. I let go of her wrist and she steps away with a smile and a laugh. Her enthusiasm for Christmas is catching. The song finishes and I look around. Kensi and Deeks stand together. Eric and Nell next to them. Sam next to Nell and then me. Melissa stands next to Deeks. We all look at the tree, our finished work. Hetty is walking towards us.

'I think we're done.' I smile.

'Not quite Mr Callen.' Hetty informs us her arm coming from behind her back. I notice a flash of red as Hetty presents the red post box ornament from last year to Melissa. The family ornament that surprised me and Sam.

'I think it looks great.' Deeks comments.

'Me too.' Eric agrees.

'Miss Createn can you find a place on the tree for this?' Hetty offers her the ornament. Melissa takes it but holds it in her hand for a second before moving back towards me and putting it on a lower branch near me.

'Perfect. Good job team… Now that you're in the festive spirit how about getting those inboxes a little emptier and make it onto the nice list?' Hetty praises but turns serious as she points back to the bullpen with smirk.


	9. Advent Calendar Thief

**Advent Calendar thief- One team member makes it onto the naughty list when they pinch Melissa's chocolate from her advent Calendar. December 9th. Melissa's point of view.**

I sit down at my desk and immediately settle in for the day. My inbox is fuller than usual and I look at the 4 files with distain. I should have stayed to finish 1 more last night but I figured I'd feel more motivated today. It's rare I procrastinate and avoid my paperwork. I look over the tree just outside the bullpen that the team and I decorated yesterday and then pick up the top file from my inbox and make a start. 45 minutes later and I'm halfway through my second report as Sam and G make their entrance. Sam is mentioning the antics of him and the kids at the cinema last night but G seems preoccupied.

'Sounds like you had fun?' I remark to Sam absentmindedly still focussed on my report.

'Jacob was asking after his favourite aunt.' Sam responds.

'Maybe next time...' I offer. 'Give you a free pass?'

'Sounds great.' I look up to see Sam grin as he takes in my offer and agrees. G just looks between us intrigued as Sam grabs his laptop and loads it up. I hear G sigh as he sits at his desk and looks at the overflowing inbox that he's let build up. I try to get the reports and paperwork done within 48hours of the case ending but G puts it off and must have the paperwork of at least 8 cases in his inbox compared to my measly 2. I've also got an expenses sheet in the bottom of my inbox which I keep updated at least fortnightly. I laugh when expenses time comes around as the team all end up panicking about getting them in on time and first day for entry and mines put in. Deeks jokes that I can't be human for tackling paperwork so effortlessly but if he let me show him the better way he may learn to dread the paperwork less. I'm still trying to persuade him though and frankly Kensi or G are the worst for paperwork deadlines. I plough through my report and within 10 minutes that's the paperwork for the case before last completed and ready for Hetty to sign off. I throw my pen down in triumph earning a smile from G and a look of amusement from Sam.

'Done!'

'How many more you got?' G asks from the other end of our desk.

'2 more, last case.'

'She's on the ball.' Sam comments from the other side of the bullpen.

'Isn't she always?' G simply responds earning a knowing nod in his direction.

'Anyone for a coffee or Tea?

'You offering?' G scoffs playfully.

'State the obvious but yes G, I could do with some caffeine about now so offering.'

'Yes please. Coffee.' Sam answers me looking up from his own paperwork.

I stand up and decide despite no real answer from G to do all 3 of us a hot drink. I stick with Tea for myself and G and Sam's usual coffee and bring them back to the bullpen and place them down in their respective places on our desks. My mug is VW with a Samba bus on it and the only decorated mug in the kitchen as everyone else uses the generic plain coloured ones except for Deeks who owns a Superman mug. I earn a thanks each from my partners as I sit down and go into my drawer thinking chocolate would go well with my cup of tea. I haven't had my advent calendar for the day which I've kept in my work drawer since November 31st. I look down and dig out my advent calendar and immediately notice more windows are open than there should be. I count carefully and realise that 4 days chocolate is unaccounted for. Someone's eaten up until the 13th and it wasn't me.

'That's cold.' I say out loud.

'What's cold?' Sam asks concerned.

'Someone's stolen some of my advent calendar.'

'What?' G joins in the conversation as Sam motions me to show him the calendar. I get up and pass it over to him and he counts the missing days.

'Someone's on the naughty list.' Sam laughs as he looks over at G suspiciously who looks hurt by the accusation that Sam is implying. I don't know who ate my chocolate but I have my suspicions. It could only be 4 people and G is one of them, but he has own. Kensi, Deeks who has form, and Eric are the only other suspects. Kensi too is a junk food junkie. Deeks stole some of Kensi's advent calendar last year and Eric just likes chocolate and knew from the day before yesterday about the advent calendar's whereabouts. All I know is this advent calendar better not lose any more chocolate…


	10. Tinsel

**Tinsel- Sam, Callen and Melissa find their lockers have been covered in tinsel. December 10** **th** **. Callen's point of view.**

I went straight down the gym this morning so now I've just got out of the showers and I'm heading for my locker in my towel. I need to grab some deodorant. Sam and Melissa are in here when I arrive. It doesn't surprise me

'Morning G.' Sam greets.

'Hi G.' Melissa greets me turning from in her locker and then promptly turning back when she realises I'm only in a towel. She's visibly embarrassed as she drops something from her locker, a shirt of some kind? I move to pick it up and so does she. I'm quicker though and her hand brushes against mine as I pick up the blue shirt that had fallen to the floor. There's a blush on her cheeks I notice as I stand up straight.

'Thanks.' She offers as she takes it from my grasp without looking at me properly hitting her head on the open locker door as she does. 'Ow!' She clutches at her head taking a step away from her locker.

'You're welcome.' I smirk as Sam stifles a laugh. Her cheeks are a brighter shade of pink than usual as she shuts the locker. Her cheeks are naturally rosy but that was a new shade of pink on her. It amuses me when she gets embarrassed. She doesn't try to hide it, she accepts it.

'Your head ok?' Sam asks her as he looks over her concerned.

'Knocked some sense into me I think.' Melissa jokes with one of her smiles as Sam takes a step back allowing me to get into my locker which is next to Melissa's. The locker I now notice has a cross of metallic blue tinsel covering it, next to Melissa's which is decorated similarly but with a metallic purple tinsel. I look down the row of lockers to realise that only mine, Sam and Melissa's locker have been decorated this way. I move the tinsel away from the door hinges to gain entry into my locker and grab out my deodorant and quickly spray it careful not to spray too much and cause Melissa to have a coughing fit next to me.

'Do you approve of the tinsel?' Sam asks Melissa as she shuts her locker next to me.

'Yes I like the colour. If no-one claims the tinsel back I may just take it home with me after Christmas.' She responds as she walks over to him and they move to leave with a wave in my direction.

'Why after Christmas?' Sam asks as they reach the doorway.

'Leave my locker decorated until then. I like it.'

I watch as they both leave and then shut my locker. I don't like the tinsel but then I'm not a big fan of Christmas either.


	11. Yule Log

**Yule log- Sunday funday with Nell, Kensi and Melissa. Melissa checks off one of her baking list and has a little help eating the result. December 11** **th** **. Kensi's point of view.**

Melissa's key hits her lock at 12:30 with me and Nell close behind her waiting for her to allow us into her house. Sunday coffee mornings have been routine for over a year now and it's great that we all get some girl time. Most of the time we end up over Melissa's or Nell's and find a film to watch or something to do. Melissa loves baking and to be fair Nell and I enjoy reaping the rewards that is a share of the end product. Last Christmas we baked together for the first time and it was with reluctance that I allowed myself to be roped in. I was proved wrong by both of my friends when I helped make Christmas cookies albeit just reading the recipe and icing the cookies that I could actually bake. Melissa's counter is as usual covered in ingredients and those little recipe cards that she seems to make up for when we bake just us 3 girls. Most recipes she has memorised. I'm sure Melissa makes those cards to include me. I don't do much when she and Nell bake but I am willing to read the recipes to them.

'The little recipe cards are out.' I note as we enter Melissa's house noticing the ingredients.

'Was going to make Yule Log after our funday but if you guys fancy it we can do it together?' Melissa explains hopeful.

'I'm in.'

'I'm up for that…. If….' I start.

'If?' Melissa coaxes.

'If I can have a slice of it when it's ready?' I smirk as I answer Melissa and I notice Nell shaking her head beside me as she puts down her bag on Melissa's couch. Melissa almost seems to expect it with me. She and Nell wash their hands as I look at the recipe card and my eyes dart over the counter to find all the ingredients out minus the whipping cream. Convenient. Melissa immediately then goes to the oven and then looks back over at me as I perch myself on her stool.

'What gas mark do we need?' Nell asks me

'7 Nell.'

She turns the dial as I watch and Melissa heads straight for the mixing bowl and adds the eggs and caster sugar from the counter without hesitation. She whisks the mixture until its frothy I notice and lifts the whisk to see if it makes a trail. She sifts the flour and some brown powder probably cocoa from the label on the tube folding it into the mixture. Nell and I can only watch as she makes this baking look effortless.

'Can you pass me the tin Nell?' Melissa asks as she nods happy at the mixture. Nell immediately passes it over and Melissa pours the mixture into the greased tin and then shakes it allowing it to level off of its own accord. Nell then puts it into the oven which has been preheated. We all laugh and joke until the timer goes off ten minutes later and Melissa checks on the log. It must be ready as she places the tin onto the sugared paper that I told her to make up only 5 minutes ago.

'What's next Kens?'

'Invert the cake onto the paper. Loosen the paper from the bottom of the cake and peel off.'

She does as I instruct precisely and as I'm telling her.

'Next?'

'Trim the edge and make a score mark 1 in 2.5cm in from one shorter edge, roll cake firmly from the cut end.'

'With the paper still inside?' Melissa checks.

'With the paper inside and leave to cool.' I confirm with a smile. She could do this alone so god knows why she allows me and Nell to join in. Nell checks the cake 15 minutes later and then Melissa carefully unrolls the cake. She did offer Nell and I the chance but we both declined politely and offered to watch her do it as she's the pro baker of the 3 of us. She removes the paper before whipping up the whipping cream in the freshly washed mixing bowl we used earlier. Effortlessly and within a few minutes she's spreading the whipped cream on the cake and rerolling the cake back up. She's then heading for the fridge again and returns with butter and milk. I can't keep up as she grabs some icing sugar from a nearby cupboard.

'How much of what are you using there Melissa?' Nell asks as Melissa mixes butter and icing sugar well until it's smooth.

'85g butter,175g icing sugar, 2 tablespoons of cocoa powder and 1 tablespoon milk.'

'You know that off your head?' I ask surprised as Melissa continues on adding in cocoa powder and milk and mixing in the bowl again until it's all smooth. Before Nell and I can even ask what the next step is Melissa is bringing the cooled log back over and grabs a spoon each for us to try the icing first. I take the spoon and try the freshly made butter icing and close my eyes. It's delightful and this Yule log will be delicious.

'That's nice.' Nell compliments.

'Let's get it spread over this log then so we can enjoy our yule log properly.' Melissa encourages as she dollops a load of icing onto the waiting log and spreads it unevenly to give the appearance of an actual log. I must say I'm impressed at how well it looks as we all look at it and Nell pulls out her phone.

'It looks great. Looks like a real log.' I admire our work which has now been placed on a bright red plate.

'Do you guys want to dust it with some icing sugar to look like snow?' Melissa asks looking at me and Nell from across her kitchen counter. Nell and I both look at each other and both nod. Melissa quickly and lightly dusts our log with some icing sugar and I'm surprised to say that it looks even better. Nell is quick to get her phone out and snap a picture.

'Send a picture of it to Deeks for me?' I ask Nell who simply smiles back at me.

'Already sent to the others and told them we're not sharing.' Nell laughs and I high five her.

'Oh we're not sharing….'

'Shall we?' Melissa smirks offering us each a plate and a fork before cutting off an end piece and passing it to Nell then cutting me off a slice before cutting her own. I look down and get excited at getting to taste the result of our baking day.

'3…2…1…' Melissa counts down and we all take our first bites. I savour the lovely chocolaty taste and go for another bite. Nell is just as enthusiastic as me. Melissa simply smiles as she takes her first bite. I would say Yule log turned out to be a baking success for us.

'What are we baking next week?' I ask causing Melissa to nearly choke on the piece of cake she was eating.

'Open to suggestions.' She laughs.


	12. Red

**Red- Deeks makes a bet with Kensi as to what colour dress Melissa will wear to the annual Christmas Party and Sam and Nell end up joining in. December 12** **th** **. Kensi's point of view.**

Hetty has just informed us that once again our team has been chosen to represent the Office of Special Projects at the annual NCIS Christmas party. I shouldn't be surprised but it means a dreaded shopping trip for me, Nell and Melissa within the next week or so. I'm not looking forward to it and neither will Melissa but Nell enjoys shopping. Melissa is going to be disappointed to realise she missed the announcement but I'm sure Hetty said she was going to go up to Ops and tell Eric and Nell the news and Melissa will find out from the rest of us if not with Eric and Nell.

'So we drew the short straw again?' Callen moans with a sigh.

'Luck of the draw Callen. Come on, last year's party wasn't that bad….' Deeks tries from his desk.

'Melissa ended up leaving crying.' Sam points out.

'Oh.' Deeks doesn't even form a response.

'Wait Melissa left crying?' This is news to me. What happened? Why am I hearing about this nearly a year later?

'Long story.' Callen adds. 'Since we've drawn the short straw again hadn't we better arrange transport?'

'You're changing the subject.' I comment, noticing Callen shift in his seat uncomfortably, and I stare Callen down. 'Why is that?'

'It's not our place to say.' Sam backs his partner up.

'Ok.' I stop pressing the issue. I know better than to press an issue with Callen when he's being testy and even Sam is reluctant to tell me and Deeks what the story is. 'I have to go dress shopping now…'

'Oh Mels will love that….' Callen answers with a smirk. He knows as well as I do that we dragged her shopping last year unwillingly. She only stayed for Kamran in the end.

'I wonder what colour dress she'll choose?' Deeks comments trying to lighten the mood. He's noticed like the rest of us that she tends to wear Blue a lot at least recently.

'I'm going to bet Blue.' I answer Deeks with a smile. I have insider knowledge that Melissa owns a blue and white vintage dress which we picked out for her last year. So I may have a shot and Nell and I can always sway her choice. I hope.

'Black.' Sam joins in.

'Red, Melissa loves Christmas.'

'Stake $10 on it?' I look over at my partner and he seems to consider the bet for a few seconds before he smiles and nods. This should be an easy $20.

'You're on. Sam dog you getting in on this?'

'Why not?' Sam agrees. 'G?'

'What?' Callen seems to break out of a trance.

'The bet?' Deeks prompts our team leader.

'What bet?'

'Colour of Melissa's dress for the Christmas party.'

'Stopped trying to figure Melissa out months ago. I'm out.' Callen answers with a wry smile.

What does he mean? Months ago sounded vague and why would he be trying to figure her out anyway? Sometimes Callen creates more questions for me and I wonder how well I actually know him.


	13. Poinsettia

**Poinsettia – Melissa finds a Poinsettia left on her desk. Melissa's point of view. December 13** **th** **. Just want to thank all the readers for sticking with me too and for all the reviews I've received. Melissa and Marco are OC'S.**

The office looks normal to me as Nell and I approach the bullpen. It's only 6:30 and the sunlight streams into the office which is empty of most of the NCIS agents who work here including the rest of our team. It's not until I'm in the bullpen entrance that I stop dead in my tracks a flash of green and red capturing my attention. My desk is organised and usually empty of items in the centre. This morning however is different as a Poinsettia stands proud in the middle of my desk. I can't help but smile. Nell leaves me at the bullpen entrance and heads straight up to Ops and a waiting Eric.

'Nice plant.' She comments as she leaves.

'Thanks...' I look at the plant as I sit down at my desk and place my bag down beside my seat. I notice an envelope leaning against the plant pot and open it up to read the card inside. The card has a wreath on the front. Who put the poinsettia on my desk?

 _I received your letter today and it made me smile so much I got asked what was up and had to explain the girl back home concept. The guys faces were priceless…. Anyway, so this is a flower for the girl who always finds a way to brighten my day and spreads a little Christmas cheer each year. I can't imagine my life without you being my friend. Never change Miss Sunshine._

 _Marco_

Aww… That's so thoughtful. I smile as I read my nickname from him at the end. I can't remember when the nickname started or why it originated but it used to make laugh when he shouted it at me as if I would answer to it. I'm glad he received my letter too. I was worried it wouldn't get to him into time. I didn't want him to feel left out or forgotten. We had hoped he would be able to come home this year but that never materialised. I always visit his father over the Christmas period and we always take an annual Christmas Photo too. Maybe next year it will be all four of us…. I sigh as I place the card back in the envelope. I quickly move the plant to a safer position on my desk and grab out a file from my inbox. I settle in for the day. The plant has really made my day. I can't help but smile when I look at it. Apparently, Marco thinks of me as much as I do him over the Christmas period. Christmas really is the spirit of giving without thought of getting.

 **So a girl back home was a concept during the war in Britain where a girlfriend, wife, sister or childhood friend would write to a soldier on the front line to keep morale up. I thought the concept seemed perfect for my OC's as they've been childhood friends for nearly 15 years.**


	14. Robin

**The robin and the debate- A photo shoot in OSP. Nell decides to have a photo shoot in OSP when Melissa arrives in work wearing holly in her hair which gets interrupted by the team noticing a robin on the office windowsill and the impending argument over Christmas. December 14th. Deeks point of view.**

Wednesday morning and Sam and Melissa are not in work yet. 6:52 and neither of them have shown up yet. It's suspicious. Callen is here and at his desk so where is his partners? It's not like them to be late or AWOL. Nell is stood in the bullpen entrance leaning.

'Hey Callen where's your partners?' I call over.

'Yeah where is Sam and Melissa?' Kensi joins in.

'Melissa said she was catching a ride in with Sam today?' Nell informs us. That's strange seen as Melissa almost always car shares with Nell.

'Right here.' Sam answers walking into Ops with Melissa behind him. What is that in Melissa's hair? Is she in a dress? 'School run.'

'And why has Melissa got holly in her hair?' Kensi enquires.

'Blame Kamran she refused to let me take it out.' Melissa answers moving to sit at her desk brushing a crease out of her cream dress and grabbing the holly out of her hair and placing it on her desk. I move to pick it up and put it on my head. A holly leaf. Why does Melissa even have it?

'Why do you have holly?' I answer putting it in my hair. Nell and Kensi laugh. Melissa smiles. Nell grabs out her phone and quick takes a picture.

'Hey! At least warn me if you're going to take a picture.' I moan jokingly.

'Deeks lighten up.' Melissa answers standing next to me. We pose so that Nell can take another photo. I laugh as we both make funny faces. Nell must take 3 or 4 different ones in a matter of seconds.

'We should get one of you, Callen and Sam.' I think out loud and Melissa looks at me. Sam moves to stand next to her and I back up. Callen doesn't move. 'That's a good idea Deeks.' Nell agrees. Sam joins Melissa and Nell steps back and Sam puts a hand on Melissa's shoulder. Nell takes the photo a few seconds later. Callen joins them apparently not waiting for the order to take a picture with his partners. Nell directs them to stand a certain way. Sam is stood next to Melissa with Callen next to her with her hand on his shoulder and her other arm around Sam. Melissa and Sam smile.

'Perfect! Kensi, Deeks gotta get one of you two'

'Oh go on.' I stand behind Kensi in her chair at her desk still wearing the holly in my hair I've pinched from Melissa. Nell quickly takes a picture.

'Let's get one of you Nell.' Kensi offers.

'I'll take it.' Sam agrees taking Nell's phone from her.

'Guys look.' I point to the window.

'What is it Deeks?' Melissa asks following my gaze to the robin that has perched itself on the office windowsill. 'Oh a robin.'

'Oh that's gorgeous…' Nell coos as we watch the robin looking around.

'It's a bird.' Kens comments unimpressed looking back down at her paperwork.

'A robin is a sign of the countdown for Christmas…' Melissa argues.

'I'm with Kensi, it's just a bird.' Callen joins the conversation earning a surprised glance from Melissa who rolls her eyes. Nell moves from between them and towards the door.

'Why can't you just enjoy Christmas like the rest of us?' Melissa finally asks.

'It's pointless.' Callen remarks.

'A time to be with family and friends is never pointless. You may want to rethink your outlook on that one.' Melissa offers politely

'No need, I know what I think of Christmas…' Callen answers his partner in a defensive manner.

'Well this is a time where you're wrong.' Melissa states as she sits back at her desk never looking away from Callen. Both are not budging on their viewpoints. I can understand both viewpoints but identify more with Melissa's.

'Maybe we should just get back to work?' I attempt to diffuse the situation, sitting back at my desk and watching the robin fly away. Can I join you Mr Robin? I get the sense an argument is brewing. The tension is measurable.

'Or maybe my partner should just stop trying to force Christmas on people who really don't care for it?'

'I'm not trying to force anything on anybody!' The argument starts.

'Oh really?!' Melissa stands up as Callen answers.

'Yes really. Life is about the people in it and Christmas is the perfect time to celebrate that so I'm sorry for actually appreciating who I have. I won't force it on you anymore.'

'Good!'

'Good!' Melissa walks out. Sam, Kensi and I all trade looks as Callen sighs at his desk.

'Out of order G.' Sam notes as he stands up and heads after Melissa.

'Great.' Callen lets his head fall onto his desk defeated. 'Anyone else?'

'Why did you snap at her?' Kensi asks and Callen looks up at her.

'I don't know but maybe because I realise that maybe Christmas isn't so bad? I just can't deal with all the cheer.'


	15. Cards and the reveal?

**Cards and the reveal? Secret Santa. Melissa has a theory as to who drew who out of the hat and tells the team after Hetty drops cards on their desks from Gibbs. December 15** **th** **. Callen's point of view.**

There's a sudden cold blast of air as the envelope lands on my desk and I look up to see Hetty smirking.

'What's this?' I ask picking up the envelope which has only my name written on the front and no senders name.

'Card from Gibbs.' Hetty explains as she turns away and continues to circle the bullpen dropping a card on Deeks desk a few seconds later promptly followed by one on Sam's finishing with Melissa who she passes the card to and Melissa trades it for Hetty's name for the team secret Santa from her desk drawer.

'Your secret Santa Hetty.' Melissa offers as she opens the envelope and reads her card and she smiles at the message inside. She must notice me watching as she quickly puts the card down and gets back to her paperwork without calling me out on it. Hetty leaves without another word. The others have all put their cards in their inboxes and have also gone back to their paperwork. Things have been awkward all day and I hate all the tension. Melissa greeted me this morning but it seemed to lack her usual enthusiasm. Yesterday may not have helped. I was defensive and Melissa walked away upset that I had accused her of forcing Christmas on me. I've never hidden the fact I hate the holidays or any holiday for that matter including my birthday. I don't begrudge anyone else celebrating enjoying the holidays with their families but don't want the cheer forced on to me. I've been alone for most Christmas's since I was 5…. Most of the time, shut out restricted to my room or even locked out lucky if I got anything to eat while I could only watch my foster family of the time smiling, happy, laughing while I was exiled to my room or out in to the cold. I try to avoid conversations about Christmas but with the team it's not easy. Sam will always pull the Uncle G angle and I try to get involved for Kamran's sake but in the end it's just an act. Maybe I'll be able to face Christmas and enjoy it one day but for now I just can't…

'I think I know!' Melissa states. We all look. The bullpen had been silent until just then. Even Deeks was quiet…. Maybe it was a little too quiet. I've missed the excited chatter between everyone about Christmas even if it does drive me up the wall.

'Know what Mels?' Deeks asks her.

'Who drew who in secret Santa.'

'And?' I prompt grateful she's finally talking again even if it is Christmas related.

'I reckon Eric got Kensi, Nell got you, You got Sam , Sam got Hetty, Kensi got Eric, Deeks got me and Hetty got Nell.' Melissa replies looking around the room as we all do. We're all trying to gauge if she's right.

'No comment.' Deeks helpfully breaks the silence.

'We'll soon find out…' I answer as we all awkwardly get back to paperwork. She's guessed who I drew out though so I wonder if she may be right. I still haven't got his secret Santa and I haven't got a clue what to get him either…. What gift would suit Sam this year? I'm really no good at gifts…


	16. Home Alone

**Home Alone- Melissa babysits Kamran while Sam picks Aiden up from the airport and the four end up watching Home Alone as part of Kamran's countdown for Christmas. December 16** **th** **. Melissa's point of view.**

Home time and Sam is ready in an instant to go. He's been rambling and excitable all day. Today he picks Aiden up from the airport to start his holidays. Aiden's been kept informed via text by me and has apologised numerous times for his father but I completely understand why Sam would be glad to have his son home for Christmas.

'You ready?' Sam asks his bag slung over his shoulder.

'Sure am. Bye guys, see you tomorrow.' I answer Sam grabbing my bag from down beside me and pulling it over my shoulder with a wave towards Deeks and Kensi before joining Sam in the bullpen entrance and leaving with him.

'Bye Mels.'

'See you tomorrow Melissa.'

I simply get a grunt from G. I shouldn't expect a whole sentence from him. He's annoyed at me, apparently I've been forcing Christmas on him, I'm just hoping the silent treatment ends soon or at least before we catch a case. About 20 minutes later and we're at the Hanna household with a cup in our hands as Sam watches the clock. Kamran's on her laptop watching some cat videos on Youtube.

'This waiting is annoying.'

'Sam you'll be seeing Aiden in just a little bit.'

'I'm nervous.'

'Why?' I ask trying not laugh. Aiden's just as nervous. All the texts I've had today have been babbling about how excited but nervous he is to be coming home even if it's just for a week or so.

'My boys coming home.'

'Yes I know.' I laugh nudging him. 'Right down that drink then take a slow drive to the airport and I mean slow Sam… not pursuit driving.'

'Got it boss.' Sam jokes as he downs his drink and grabs his car keys from the waiting bowl and planting a kiss on Kamran's head before he leaves. Kamran smiles then scowls as she wipes her forehead before becoming engrossed in her laptop once again.

I'm putting the DVD in the DVD player when Sam arrives back home with Aiden close behind him. Kamran wanted to watch a movie and found Home Alone so we were about to watch it. I would have watched Mrs Claus but Kamran choose this film.

'I'm back.' Sam calls.

'Just in time for the movie.' I answer him as I stand up with the remote for the DVD player in my hands and head for the couch. The home screen music starts to play and I see Aiden's eyes light up with recognition. Sam sits down next to Kamran and I sit in front of the other side of the couch on the floor allowing Aiden to take the other spot on the couch.

'Home Alone?'

'Your sister's pick.'

'Oh I'm watching this before I go unpack. Press play Melissa.' Aiden tells me. I wait.

'P?' I prompt. Sam and Kamran laugh from their seats. Aiden tries to take the remote but I'm too quick and dodge his swipe.

'Please.' Aiden smiles giving in and I press the play button with a smirk. The movie starts and we all settle in and watch intently.

There's a knock on the door as the credits roll and I reluctantly go to answer the door as Sam heads for the kitchen.

'Oh hi.' G's face drops as I open the door. He must have expected Sam.

'Hi.' I motion him inside careful not to cause a scene.

'That Uncle Callen?' Kamran asks.

'You bet!' G comes inside and I shut the door once again and follow him back into the living room. Kamran's hugging him as I return. I'm cautious to keep some distance between us so sit next to Kamran who's now back on her laptop at the table as G joins Aiden on the couch.

'Tea?'

'Yes please.' I respond to Sam's offer politely.

'G?'

'Coffee please.' G answers and I notice Sam get to work on the hot beverages. I try to focus on the video Kamran is watching. Silence fills the room.

'What's going on with you two?' Aiden breaks the awkward silence.

'Nothing.' I lie quickly, wondering but also not why Aiden thinks there's something wrong.

'Liar. Uncle G?' Aiden turns to face G putting him on the spot.

'It's nothing.'

'Nothing.' I answer once again and standing up before heading into the kitchen.

'Actually that's a lie, Melissa was just trying to enjoy the holidays and I snapped at her for being cheerful, I overreacted.' G is surprisingly truthful. Aiden simply nods and I look from inside the kitchen around the door frame to G. Did he just say he overreacted? Admit he snapped at me for being cheerful?

'I'm sorry. You're right, Christmas is a time for family and friends, and I guess I better get used to that especially with you and Sam.'

'I get why….' I try to explain what I meant by what I said.

'That's the old me. I've got to realise that I don't have to do it alone and that you and Sam, Kensi and Deeks are the closest thing to family I'll ever have. Forgive me?' G stands in front of me emotion etched on his face and then pulls me into a hug which surprises me. Where did that come from? Is he mellowing? He's not a big hugger.

'OK. Just next time maybe tell me a little more politely that I'm doing your nut in?' I smile as I return his hug. It feels good to have sorted it out with G, it didn't take a case to make it happen, just one Aiden Hanna.


End file.
